The universe , the stars, and the moon
by sharkwave
Summary: A story about Riath Jones at hogwarts. About friends, stereotypes and acceptance


Riath sat in the middle of platform 9 and three courters. Her day hadn't been too bad. Other than having to rapidly pack her things, and freaking out thinking that she'd hit the connecting brick wall, she was here. At the train. The place she'd wanted to be ever since she found out that her brother was a wizard. In fact he was the one that she was mad at. But she guessed she should be grateful. After all if he hadn't pulled her through the wall she wouldn't have been here. She would have still been panicking at the muggle station. Muggle. What a strange word to her. She was raised by her "muggle" mom. She was as her mom put it "a gift from the sperm donor stork". So when she and her brother got the word from Hogwarts a year after one another. She was exited. She always wanted to learn magic and here it was. But suddenly a new thought came. What if I'm too different? If I don't know anything at all? I mean I freaked out at the WALL. There's worse things than that! But if worse comes to worse, they probably don't know what a sperm donor is either..."

The warning whistle sounded bringing her out of her thoughts and into the situation. Her mother hurried her and her brother Joshua onto the train and waved goodbye as she separated from him and went to go find a compartment. After checking about 5 she dreamily wandered into a compartment. There was a girl there reading.

"Umm… may I sit here?" she asked timidly.

The girl looked up with a smile on her face and said "sure! My name is Venus. What's yours? Are you a first year like me?"

"Yeah I am! My name is Riath. How're you?"

"I'm good. So are you a muggle born?"

"yeah. How'd ya know?"

"Well you were looking about like you were nervous and I just guessed."

"wow that's some good guessing! Yeah I'm really nervous. My brother goes here and he refused to tell me what happened the first night. So what are you reading?"

"TROLLS? Do they even exist?" Riath exclaimed.

The discussion on Trolls and why they exist led into discussions of what muggles have and Riath was trying to explain exactly what the Internet was when a boy with black hair and a very distinguished chin came into the compartment.

"Venus. Come sit with us. I have people for you to meet. You can bring your friend." He said. "Unless of coarse she's a mudblood."

"What's a mudblood?" asked Riath?

"So she is. Said the boy with the black hair. "Venus you should know better than to hang around with mudbloods! You're welcome to come sit with me if you ditch that thing." And with that he stormed out of the compartment.

"A what?" asked Riath.

"I come from a line of wizards that consider themselves to be the true line of wizards. Mud blood is insulting because it implies that your line of heritage is mud. See, my family has all been in a house called Slytherin and they expect me to go into that house too."

"Do you want to be in Slytherin?"

"No! I want to be in Ravenclaw! That's where all the really smart people go!"

"Are those the two houses?"

"No no!" said Venus. "There's also Gryffindor for bravery and also Hufflepuff for loyal people! Any way it doesn't matter what house your in so long as you're a good person. I need to use the bathroom want to come with?"

"Sure."

They set out to find the bathroom. There was a ruckus that sounded like fighting in a compartment.

"You little piece of-" the voice said. He didn't get to finish because Riath ripped open the door to find the black haired boy facing off against a boy with black hair tied up in a pony tail and brown square glasses. Behind the boy with the pony tail was another boy with curly blond hair lying on the floor.

"Venus?" said the boy with the black hair.

Venus practically growled. "Get out of here Mars! I won't ever be your friend again if you don't!"

This seemed to daunt Mars "Fine, he said but if you ever, ever get in my way again mudbloods you'll get it! You'll remember Mars Dougal name!"

"Really," Said Riath "I thought your name was Jerk."

Mars looked like he was going to take a chunk out of Riath but saw Venus glaring at him and decided better. He left leaving them alone with the two boys. They helped both of them up and introduced himself. The boy with black hair and glasses ended up being a muggle born like Riath named Dave Minnow.

"Can you help me get him onto the seat?" Gabe asked.

"Sure." Said Riath as they both lifted the unconcious boy onto the seat "Who is he?"

"His name is Abe Jackson I met him because I needed a seat and we both play an instrument. I play Sax, he plays base." Admitted David. " I was just showing him this sheet music when that boy came in. He started raving about something called a mudblood and took a swipe at me when I asked him what was wrong. I guess he was a bit troubled. He was screaming Mudblood over and over again and yelling at someone named Venus. This guy came in once we were fighting and took a whole lotta punches for me. "

David sat down. And there came a moan from the bench.

"ohhhhhhh. Where am I?"

Venus spoke first, " You are on the train to Hogwarts. Are you okay?"

"Mmm. Fine."

"Thanks for taking those hits for me man." Said David.

"It's no problem dude. My name is Abraham. You can call me Abe."

"This is Riath and Venus." Said Dave.

The which with the food kart came by and Venus bought some chocolate frogs and bertie bots every flavored beans.

"Here." she said as she handed one frog to Abe.

"Mmm thanks." He said. Abe nibbled a bit of the frogs head off and felt slightly rejuvenated. Meanwhile Riath was the first one to stare at the chocolate frog riggling in her hand.

"What the hell is this?"

"You don't know what a chocolate frog is!" exclaimed Abe.

"Neither do I." said David.

"Well. It's an enchanted treat and you get a card at the end."

"Like Pokemon?" Asked Riath and got a stare from Abe and Venus.

"What the heck is pokemon?" They both exclaimed.

And so the night went on. Venus had brought a ton of sweets and they had a blast tasting all the treats and daring each other to try new things. By the time that night fell they had become fast friends and hoped to be in the same house. Then finally the train stopped and they piled out of it becoming lost in the crowd. Suddenly a booming voice came from near the lake.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!"

"I guess that's us" Venus said.

They boarded a boat which took them to the castle.

They were led into the castle by the giant man who had yelled Firs' years. Then they were left by an old lady who scared the living daylight out of them all when she said loudly "Hello First years!" I am Professor McGonagall. I will be teaching you transfiguration! I am in Gryffindor and hope to see some of you in my house. Wait one moment please."

Then she left leaving them all alone. The crowd started to get fidgety and a few of them complained about a Abe's bass.

"Leave him alone!" David said pushing the boys that were now taunting them to the side. The other boys consisting of Mars and his friend with brown hair and a pointy noise started to push him around and only stopped once Professor McGonagall came back.

"First years come with me!" She shrilled.

The crowd moved and the four new friends were swept into the great hall. People stared at them as they moved along. Riath felt her stomach drop and looked at Venus and the boys. David seemed as nervous as she was but the other two Abe and Venus looked less nervous and more like they had finally gotten some place where they wanted to be. Soon they stopped and Riath who was looking around in awe at the ceiling which looked like the night sky bumped into Venus. She looked back not startled but annoyed.

"Sorry!" Riath whispered to her

Suddenly the hat on the stool in the middle of the room burst into song.

_Come hither young ones, witches and wizards,_

_Come sit on this stool just come hither._

_And learn to which house you are destined to be. _

_Which you will only learn if you sit under me._

_Will you be a Gryffindor_

_Those ones brave their hearts like the mighty lion's roar?_

_Or maybe that of Ravenclaw_

_The smartest and brightest of them all_

_Or perhaps Slytherin_

_The cunning people will fit right in_

_Or last but least hufflepuff_

_The brave, hard working, with the loyalist stuff._

_So come and sit and do not try to hide _

_For I'm the sorting hat and can see everything inside!_

The hall burst into applause and thoughts raced through Riath's mind. Which one would she be in? She wasn't hard working, nor cunning, brave or super smart. Could they kick her out? Would she have to come back on the train in the dark. Her stomach gave another sickening lurch as McGonagall started calling names.

"Amerti Thomsan." Became the first Slytherin. And on and on it went.

"Dougal Mars!" The boy with the jet black hair strode confidently to the seat. After a few seconds he became the first Ravenclaw.

The boy with a long nose and brown hair whose name turned out to be Smith, Hunter. became a Slytherin.

It wasn't soon before "Gurgrich Venus!" Venus bit her lip and hurried up to the stool. She put the hat on and had an expression like she was hoping very hard. The next word spoken was that of the hat RAVENCLAW! It yelled and Venus' mouth dropped open. She took the hat off, kissed it and practically flew to the Ravenclaw table where they had erupted in loud cheering.

More people we're called then "Jackson, Abraham!" Abe went up and was soon marked a Hufflepuff. Riath exhaled. They were already to J? She would be soon! And as if by fate she heard. "Jones, Riath!" She braced herself and ran up. Sitting on the chair she took a look at Venus and Abraham in their new houses.

Maybe I'll be with them. She thought fleetingly and put the hat on her head. She almost gasped there was a voice in her head.

"Hmmm.. " It said. "not cunning. You are smart. And loyal." Riath perked up. She would be with Abe or Venus! "But my dear, you will have to be brave. And you will be and therefore…" the last bit was shouted to the world "GRYFINDOR!" Her eyes widened and she saw Venus shrugging. She took the hat off and walked to the now giddy Gryffindor table. Sitting down she was clapped on the back by someone. "Good job!" The voice said but she wasn't paying attention. Soon other names we're called. David Minnow ended up in Gryffindor and took a seat next to her. It all ended then, Zumiba, Jilllian was sorted into Gryffindor and somebody on the staff got up and announced that the forbidden forest was off limits and other unimportant things. A feast appeared on the table and she dug into it glad that at the very least she was with Dave. After all, she'd get to see the other two eventually right?


End file.
